The present invention is in the technical field of electronic messaging and, in particular, in the field of electronic messaging on a computing device.
There are existing inventions allowing computing devices, such as desktop computers, mobile computers, and mobile devices, to initiate activities on the basis of the direction of movement of the computing device or on the basis of the movements of the cursor across the elements of the content displayed on a computer device.
A typical example of an invention allowing the initiation of activities on the basis of the direction of movement of a computing device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,560,229 (2013) by Park, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,560,229 refers to a method and device for sensor based activity detection. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,560,229, a sensor is used to detect movement of a mobile device. The sensor can be, for instance, an accelerometer. The data received from the accelerometer may be averaged together and compared to a threshold value. If the average of the data is greater than a threshold value, the mobile device may be assumed to be moving. This information may be used to control the frequency of data collection by, for example, a GPS receiver in order to maximize utility and minimize power use.
A typical example of an invention allowing the initiation of activities on the basis of the movements of the cursor across the elements of the displayed content can be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,661,368 (2014) by Maehiro, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,661,368 refers to an invention for scroll control according to input of cursor movement. In this invention, a main area of a display device, buttons and a map display area where a map is scrolled are provided. A cursor can be moved to an arbitrary position of the main area according to directional input received from an input device. When a decision input is performed with the input device when the cursor points to each button, processing assigned to the button to which the cursor points is performed. When a user inputs a direction and a special input button is not selected, the cursor is moved throughout the main area. When the user inputs a direction while the special input button is selected, the cursor is moved only within the map display area and the map is scrolled as required.
The existing prior art, including the aforementioned two patents, does not disclose any invention that will allow a computing device to initiate certain activities related to the collection and the transmission of information to an administrator of a social network or sending one or more messages in a feed of a social network, on the basis of: (i) the time for which an electronic message is viewed; (ii) whether or not the viewed electronic message is highlighted which would mean that the user is reading the electronic message; (iii) the position of a computing device in relation to a human face; (iv) the place of watching an electronic message; (v) entering a password; (vi) entering a barcode; (vii) the current time; (viii) the time moment when the user of the computing device starts following another user in a social network; and (ix) comparison of the popularity of two or more messages in a social network. Moreover, the existing prior art, including the aforementioned two patents, does not disclose any invention allowing the submission of a personalized message on the basis of an assessment of whether the input in a social network application contains a parameter that is the same as a parameter contained in a database. Furthermore, the existing prior art, including the aforementioned two patents, does not disclose an invention allowing the user of a social network to provide a bonus to contacts who share the received message with other contacts.
In the light of what is discussed above, there is a need in the art for a method to initiate activities related to the collection and the transmission of information to an administrator of a social network or sending one or more messages in a feed of a social network on the basis of the events mentioned in the previous paragraph. Also, there is a need in the art for a method allowing the submission of a personalized message on the basis of an assessment of whether the input in a social network application contains a parameter that is the same as a parameter contained in a database. In addition, there is a need in the art for a method allowing the user of a social network to provides a bonus to contacts who share the received message with other contacts?